Vacío
by McDarko
Summary: Laney ha estado actuando extraño y Corey quiere saber el porque, pero encontrara un razon muy dolorosa y triste


_**Hola a todo el mundo, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo sin escribir nada pero bueno, ustedes comprender ser un nigga no es nada fácil, aquí les traigo un pequeño Corney, espero y lo disfruten:D**_

_**PD: Todos aquí tienen 16 años**_

Era una noche tranquila en Peaceville y todas las personas dormían, menos yo: Corey Riffin, ya que estaba pensando en mi mejor amiga y amor secreto: Laney Penn, ya que hace dos semanas estaba actuando raro y faltaba a los ensayos y a clases, para todo el mundo parecía normal, pero para mi no lo era.

-_¿Qué le pasara a Laney?, no ha sido la misma desde hace dos semanas, ha estado muy triste y desanimada, no me gusta ver a si a mi Lanes_-Pense, eran la 1 de la mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en Laney-_Ya se, mañana después del ensayo le preguntare que le ocurre, y puede que le confiese que me gusta-_Pense y en ese instante me quede profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma sono, me desperté aun con sueño, voltee a ver el reloj y eran las 6:30, me frote los ojos, fui al baño a ducharme y cepillarme los dientes, me cambie y baje a la sala, agarre mi mochila y me fui a la escuela. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en Laney, tanto que no me fije por donde iba y choque con algo… o alguien.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, esta bi… un momento ¿Lanes?-Dije al ver con quien había chocado

-Hola Core-Dijo Laney cabizbaja, y al parecer traia puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, no me extraña últimamente usabas sudaderas o camisetas de manga larga

-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunte, me siento tan mal cuando la veo triste

-Nada es solo que… no pude dormir bien ayer-Dijo Laney

-Ah, bueno… entonces, ¿hoy iras a la practica?-Pregunte

-No lo creo Core-Dijo Laney mirando a la nada

-Di que si Lanes, por favor nos haces mucha falta, mas a mi, por favor-Dije poniéndome de rodillas y agarrando sus manos, pude ver como se sonrojo ligeramente

-No lo se Core-Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

-Di que si y después de la practica que te parece si te invito al parque a pasar el tiempo solo nosotros dos solos-Dije y observe como se sonrojaba mas

-Esta bien, tal vez ya deberíamos irnos a la escuela-Dijo Laney mirando su celular

-¡Gracias por aceptar!-Dije dándole un abrazo de oso, vi como su cara estaba sonrojada y con eso nos fuimos a la escuela.

Todas las clases estuve con platicando con Laney, me gustaba volver a verla sonreir y verla alegre, salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos juntos a mi casa, me pareció raro que no fuera a su casa, pero bueno tal vez sus padres no están. Despues de ensayar, Kin y Kon se fueron a su casa, Laney y yo nos fuimos al parque, compramos unos helados y nos sentamos en nuestro banco favorito, ya que era el lugar donde nos conocimos, estuvimos platicando sobre varios temas y cosas personales, hasta que por accidente tire un poco de helado en su chaqueta.

-Lo siento Laney, no me di cuenta que el helado se derretia, deja limpiarla-Dije mientras trataba de quitarle su chaqueta

-No Core, esta bien, no necesitas limpiarla-Dijo Laney, al parecer no quería que le quitara su chaqueta

-Lanes, ¿Qué ocultas debajo de esa chaqueta?-Pregunte

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-Dijo Laney algo nerviosa, sabia que estaba mintiendo

-Laney, no mientas, quitate la chaqueta-Le ordene, no me gustaba ser cruel con ella pero me preocupa

-E-Esta bien-Dijo y se quito su chaqueta, me sorprendi por lo que vi, en sus brazos tenia cicatrices, tome sus brazos y pude ver como de sus ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas, limpie sus lagrimas y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué Lanes?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunte, me sentía enojado y triste

-Enserio quieres saber el porque-Dijo, pude ver el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos

-Si-Dije mirándola a los ojos color esmeralda

-Es porque… mis padres murieron-Dijo y empezó a llorar, sin pensarlo, la abrace y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, comencé a frotar su espalda, me sentí tan mal por ella, sus padres eran los únicos hijos que tuvieron sus abuelos, por desgracias ellos murieron y sus padres solo tuvieron a Laney, ahora no tiene ningún familiar-No tengo a nadie, todos mis familiares están muertos y no se que hacer, no tengo a nadie-Dijo y se aparto del abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia la parte boscosa del parque.

-¡Lanes, espera!-Grite y empece a seguirla pero la perdi de vista

-¡Lanes!, ¡Lanes!, ¡Lanes!-Grite tratando de que me respondiera pero no tuve éxito, segui caminado hasta que escuche un llanto leve, lo segui hasta una cueva y ahí estaba Laney, sentada en la entrada de la cueva, había comenzado a llover, estaba abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y llorando, me había quedado con su chaqueta, asi que me acerque y me sente junto a ella, le coloque si chaqueta en la espalda y le hable:

-Lanes, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sabia por lo que estabas pasando, es solo que me preocupo mucho por ti y solo quería saber si estabas bien, crees que me perdonarías-Dije y volteo a verme

-Core, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu no hiciste nada, es solo que trate de que nadie se diera cuenta de mis cortes-Dijo Laney

-Lo se y lo siento por obligarte a enseñármelos-Dije apenado

-No hay problema, Core-Dijo Laney con una sonrisa en su rostro, la tormenta sonaba como una melodía, tan natural, tanto que letras se me venían a la cabeza, comencé a cantar y Laney me miro, sorprendida.

Porta – Vacio

Sé que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro  
Te buscas, no te encuentras, ya no sabes como hacerlo  
Lo difícil es quererlo, a veces siento que te alejas  
Yo intentaré ayudarte aunque seas propias tu rejas  
No tengas miedo, yo me sentaré contigo en esta cueva  
Mi hombro podrá aguantar lo que tu alma sola no pueda  
No necesito entenderte, no necesitas culparte,  
Ahora tienes que ser fuerte,solo déjame ayudarte  
No te hundas aunque sientas que no hay nada...  
Este vacío no se llenará hasta que tu tengas ganas  
Sé que nada de esto es justo y que carece de sentido,  
Crees que ya nada lo tiene? Si, lo tiene estar contigo  
Lo entiendo, entiendo ese silencio tan sincero y no hay prisa  
Yo te espero aunque añorando tu sonrisa  
Es una herida tan profunda la que tienes que ocultar  
Y te esfuerzas en tratar que no lo noten los demás  
Si pudiera te acercaba a las estrellas, cada noche  
Para que hablaras con ellas y saltaras este bache  
Si estas rota, intentaré arreglarte, no voy a cansarme,  
Aunque el tiempo pase tan lento, intenta relajarte  
Un día pierdes,otro ganas, la vida te da y te quita  
Aunque los días de repitan, se acaban como la fama,  
así que quiérete a ti misma antes de tumbarte en la cama  
La vida es un drama, grita o llora si lo necesitas  
Y ahora dime, crees que no hay motivos pa' seguir aquí?  
Sonríe, porque quedan tantas cosas por vivir  
No olvides que tienes a quien te quiere junto a ti  
Fuiste tu quién me enseñó que no me tengo que rendir.

-Core…-Fue todo lo que dijo Laney

-Lanes hay algo que he querido decirte por mucho tiempo-Dije

-¿Y que es?-Dijo Laney con un pequeño rubor en su cara

-Es que... tu me gustas, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, yo… YO TE AMO-Dije y pude ver como se sonrojo extremamente

-Oh Core, yo también te amo-Dijo y sentí como mi cara se ponia caliente y un rubor recorría mi cuerpo, me acerque lentamente a su cara y la bese en los labios, ella cerro los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, luego nos separamos y hable.

-De ahora en adelante, yo te cuidare por el resto de nuestras vidas-Dije mientras la abrazaba

-Te amo, Core-Dijo Laney mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucaba en mis brazos

-Yo también te amo, mi Lanes-Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y nos quedamos en la cueva contemplando la lluvia.

**FIN.**


End file.
